1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic process and is applicable to a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral combining the functions of these apparatuses, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of reducing power consumption in response to a demand for energy efficiency by collecting heat generated in the image forming apparatus, converting the heat into electrical energy, storing the electrical energy, and generating power with the stored electrical energy in a sleep state.
2. Related Art
A typical technology applicable to power generation using a heat-generating component of an image forming apparatus and cooling of the heat-generating component is, for example, a power generator that continuously and stably generates power using a thermoelectric conversion element.